


лампочка

by 24w



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24w/pseuds/24w
Summary: хан остаётся стоять в коридоре, а затем слышит смачное «вот блять» с лестничной площадки.выйдя, обнаруживает минхо рядом с захлопнувшейся дверью его квартиры, вопросительно поднимает брови и случайно выпускает ручку двери своей.вероятно, ближайшие этажи слышат синхронное «вот блять» в следующую секунду.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 11





	лампочка

джисон — выпускник с исключительно трудным характером и незаурядной любовью к сатурну и компьютерным играм — вырубается в одиннадцать дня.

стол усеян жестяными банками из-под ред булла, стаканами из икеи с оставшимися следами кофейного жмыха и _смородинового_ бальзама для губ, ещё немного книгами по небесной механике и рецептами суши. перед тем, как лечь спать, он пожимает плечами, мол, короткие каникулы и товарищи по команде с запада, а у них едва солнце садится. джисонов дневной сон длится до семи вечера, после чего он вновь выпивает шот эспрессо из холодильника и забирается с ногами на кресло, принимаясь за подготовку к экзаменам. лампочку в комнате парень только вчера поменял на новую, энергосберегающую; письменный стол залит непривычным холодным светом, но джисону нравится.

— я спасаю планету, — хихикает, вычисляя, сколько гипотетически миллионов километров может быть до ближайшей кротовой норы (чтоб умотать в нее, конечно же), и вскрикивает, когда лампочка резко гаснет.

позже оказывается, что гаснет не только лампочка, но и часы на микроволновке, а смартфон перестает заряжаться.

— черт, — вздыхает, неприятно удивляясь резкому выключению электричества без предупреждения. — куда феликс клал неиспользованные свечи с дня рождения?

но не успевает джисон и открыть кухонного шкафа, как слышит стук в дверь, что оказывается незапертой. на пороге в кромешной темноте появляется чья-то фигура, потертую джинсовку неожиданного гостя выхватывает тусклый лунный луч из окна, хан подскакивает на месте и ударяет дверцей серванта себе по носу.

— извини, я не хотел тебя напугать, — тихо говорит человек в прихожей. джисон благодарит бога за отсутствие света, предполагая, что выглядит сейчас далеко не лучшим образом. — я твой сосед…справа. мы пересекались, я так думаю, я заехал сюда месяц назад.

хан кивает, затем, осознавая собственную глупость, включает фонарик на почти севшем телефоне и выпаливает:

— ага.

— ли минхо, — очаровательный сосед поправляет спавшую на лоб челку и подаёт руку.

— хан джисон, — парень жмёт мягкую ладонь соседа и понимает, что влип.

— я вообще-то пришел спросить, — продолжает гость. — электричество отключено только на нашем этаже, так что проблема локальная. лишь на нашей лестничной площадке, понимаешь? ты не возился с проводкой в последнее время, или что-то типа того?

джисон тупит, обводя глазами очертания аккуратных губ минхо.

— боюсь, возможно, — он осекается, почесывая затылок. — я заменил недавно лампочку и, скорее всего, что-то повредил. мне очень жаль, что так вышло. в электричестве совсем не разбираюсь.

\- я звоню в обслуживающую компанию, в таком случае? — ли будто спрашивает разрешения у джисона, скорее интуитивно замечает его кивок и отправляется к себе в квартиру.

хан остаётся стоять в коридоре, а затем слышит смачное «вот блять» с лестничной площадки.

выйдя, обнаруживает минхо рядом с захлопнувшейся дверью его квартиры, вопросительно поднимает брови и случайно выпускает ручку двери своей.

_вероятно, ближайшие этажи слышат синхронное «вот блять» в следующую секунду._

— запасных ключей точно ни у кого нет? ты уверен?

— ты спрашиваешь это в третий раз за последние полчаса, и ответ — я уверен, — раздражительно бросает минхо. — только у хозяина квартиры, который в инчхоне, а у меня телефон, который внутри.

— спина болит, — жалуется младший, пока новоиспечённые товарищи по несчастью подпирают стены подъезда.

— когда возвращается твой непутёвый сожитель? — с уст ли срывается усталый печальный стон. — я бы смог забраться на свой балкон с вашего и зайти в квартиру.

— обещал быть с минуты на минуту, — джисон ругает про себя феликса на чем свет стоит, но он не является ни через полчаса, ни через час. — если он сейчас надирается в баре без повода, я клянусь, что надеру ему задницу, когда он вернётся.

а вообще джисон снова немного рад, что света нет, потому что он заливается краской регулярно с короткими интервалами, случайно задевая своими пальцами ладонь минхо, или когда тот, в свою очередь, переплетает их ноги в темноте.

— забавно, как одна гребаная лампочка может настолько сблизить людей, — хмыкает ли.

— и помочь выяснить, насколько мало у них общих интересов, — джисон снова краснеет. — неужели ты ни разу в жизни не рубился в обычные компьютерные игры?

— неа, только мобила.

— многое потерял, — мечтательно задирает голову младший и вздыхает.

— а вот ты в баскетбол в старшей школе часто играл?

джисон качает головой и отвечает:

— нет.

— многое потерял! — вторит ему минхо. — вот у тебя тело очень баскетбольное, а ты его ресурсы просто так растрачиваешь.

— это что... типа комплимент был?

— отвали.

джисон тихо хихикает в темноте, пока ли давит смешок в ткани рукава.

— если хочешь знать мое мнение, ты вообще на баскетболиста не похож. тебе надо было девчонкой родиться, — заявляет младший, постепенно жалея об этом. — слишком красивый. парни такими красивыми не бывают. был бы девчонкой, я б тебя поцеловал.

на лестничной площадке виснет тяжелое молчание.

— а что, если парень, то слабо? — джисону кажется, что он видит ухмылку минхо, и начинает дрожать.

— не слабо.

— блефуешь.

— должен будешь твикс.

— а ты мне — поцелуй.

— вот черт! — джисон выдерживает короткую паузу, а затем, нащупывая край джинсовки минхо и притягивая старшего за нее, накрывает его губы своими.

поцелуй выходит терпкий и неаккуратный, губы у минхо на вкус такие же, как младший ожидал — гладкие и пахнущие вазелином; джисон опускает руки на чужие плечи в тот момент, когда на первом этаже слышатся шаги.

— ну и что это значит, — спрашивает минхо, вытирая полоску слюны с уголка губ. — ты выиграл или проиграл и выполнил наказание?

на лестничной площадке появляется чья-то покачивающаяся фигура, джисон вскакивает с пола и останавливает ее, схватив рукой за куртку.

— феликс ли! — минхо начинает задыхаться от смеха в углу, утыкась лбом в штукатурку. — скажи мне на милость, ты пьян?

— трезв. как стекло, — заявляет джисонов сожитель и громко икает. — как бетоножелезо.

хан закатывает глаза, достает из рюкзака феликса ключи и обращается к темному пятну на полу:

— заходи, что ли.

минхо помогает феликсу зайти внутрь и уложить на диван в гостиной. тот ещё несколько минут слабо постанывает о том, как он несчастен и одинок, джисон направляется к кухне и ставит чайник. «благослови газ», — думает.

— чай будешь?

минхо кивает, разговаривая по телефону феликса с обслуживающей компанией. младший решает, что молчание — знак согласия.

— с чем будешь?

— если можно, то со _смородиной_ , — ли шепчет на ухо, оказываясь совсем рядом.

джисон заливается краской.


End file.
